I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to placard holding devices.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Placard holding devices are known and widely used. One use is for displaying placards required by the Department of Transportation to be mounted upon vehicles, such as trucks and railroad boxcars, to indicate, for example, the carrying of hazardous cargo such as chlorine, poisons, explosives, radioactive materials, and the like. An example of a placard holder for such use is disclosed in Appendix C, Federal Register, Vol. 41, No. 188 (Monday, Sept. 27, 1976).
Because these and other placard holding devices are often exposed to inclement weather and rough handling, it is desirable to securely enclose the placard in the device to protect it from accidental loss and damage, while at the same time provide for easy access to the display pocket for insertion and removal of the placard.